Miley's first
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small story about something special for Miley...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're gonna like this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's first...<strong>

**( Miley's pleasure-time! )**

**A 15 year old Miley Ray Stewart is in her bed in her room in the Stewart family's beach-house in Malibu. It's a Friday night and her dad and brother are not at home.**

"I feel a little on fire...!" says Miley to herself in a soft voice.

Miley put her right hand down between her legs and touch her vagina through the soft fabric of her panties. She can feel that her vagina's getting a little wet.

"Aaww, this feels sooo nice!" says Miley. "What's goin' on with me? Am I horny right now?"

Miley put her hand inside her panties and begin to softly touch her wet vagina.

"Yeah! So freakin' nice! YES!" says Miley.

Miley put two fingers into her vagina and slowly move them in and out and in and out.

"Oh my gosh!" says Miley as she feels something that she has never felt before.

The power of the orgasm spread through Miley's body.

"Man, I've had me very first orgasm! It was awesome!" says Miley in a sexy voice as a smile appear on her face.

She notice that her panties are very wet.

"I guess I should put on some new clean panties before I go to sleep..." says Miley as she begin to giggle.

Miley gets up from her bed and walk over to her underwear-closet and put on new clean panties.

"Now I know how an orgasm feels. I'm so happy!" says Miley as she goes back into bed and switch off the lamp on her nightstand.

"Smiley Miley, now you're a woman!" is the last thing Miley says before she falls asleep with a big cute smile on her face.

The next morning Miley gets up early, still very happy from last night's pleasure-time.

"You've had your first sexual-experience, Miley Stewart. First, but in no way last!" says Miley to herself.

Miley put on a nice black t-shirt and her new dark jeans.

"Miley, you look better than ever!" says Miley as she look at herself in the mirror.

Miley grab her bag and walk downstairs.

In the kitchen she makes herself a sandwich. She drinks a glass of apple-juice and eats her sandwich.

She put on her nice silver shoes and run down to the beach.

As she get to Rico's Surf-Shack she sees Lilly waiting for her.

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley with a smile.

"Why are you so happy? What's up, Miley? Tell me!" says Lilly.

"Nothing special really..." says Miley.

"Come on, Miley!" says Lilly. "It's something. That look on your face says that you're happy about something."

"Fine!" says Miley as she pull Lilly aside. "Last night, I had me very first...orgasm!" the last word is spoken in a soft little voice so only Lilly can hear it.

"Your first what...?" says Lilly in a loud surprised voice.

"Hey! Keep it down, Lilly! I don't want the whole beach to know." says Miley.

"Sorry! My bad..." says Lilly.

"Haven't you had your first orgasm, Lilly?" says Miley as they walk back towards Miley's house.

"Not yet..." says Lilly in a sad voice.

"Really?" says Miley.

"It's true! I don't know what it's like to be horny and getting an orgasm." says Lilly as a small tear fall from her eye.

"You'll know some day, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Thanks for being such an awesome friend, Miley!" says Lilly.

"No problem, Lils!" says Miley as she give Lilly a hug.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you're the best friend ever!" says Lilly.

"There ya go, Lils! Now you're the happy girl that I love!" says Miley as she sees a smile upon Lilly's face.

"You always know how to make me happy!" says Lilly.

"One of me many skills, Lilly. One of many." says Miley.

"True!" says Lilly.

Later the two girls are in Miley's room.

"Wanna watch a silly chick-movie?" says Lilly.

"Sure! That could be fun." says Miley.

They walk downstairs and Miley put a romantic comedy into the DVD-player.

"I totally love this movie!" says Lilly.

"Me too!" says Miley.

Later as the movie ends.

"Let's not tell Oliver about my you know what, okey?" says Miley.

"Okey! It's our secret, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

Miley and Lilly does a small happy-dance.

"Lilly, you're a true friend!" says Miley.

"I know!" says Lilly.

"Let's head back to the beach and look for Oliver!" says Miley.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly switch off the TV and the DVD-player and run down to the beach.

"Miley..." says Lilly as she begin to giggle.

"Lilly..." says Miley as she begin to giggle too.

Miley and Lilly smile as they run along the beach.

"My life would be worthless without ya, Lilly!" Miley thinks to herself.

"You give my life value, Miley!" Lilly thinks to herself.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: This story is NOT for young children! May the God bless Miley! See ya next time my friends!<strong>


End file.
